


An unusual meeting

by Kaapp



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Different Meeting, F/M, Steve x Natasha - Freeform, Stevetasha - Freeform, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaapp/pseuds/Kaapp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Natasha meet in unusual circonstances. (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unusual meeting

Steve was sitting on his bike, putting his helmet on while the loud motor was roaring. Suddenly, he felt two small hands grasp his shoulders and someone hopped behind him on the bike.

“Drive! Go!” a woman’s voice said. Steve, surprised, turned his head toward the sound. The lady was breathing hard with her red-flashy hair all over her face. He quirked an eyebrow in interrogation even though she couldn’t see it through his dark helmet, wondering what she was doing.

“Go!” she urged him, pointing ahead. Steve turned back around and gripped his handlebars, ready to leave the parking lot at full speed with the unknown woman clutching onto him. He realised soon enough that he didn’t know where to go with her. He shrugged and decided to head home, which was where he was headed in the first place before she came along. She would figure her way by herself. He drove at full speed towards his apartment a little bit aside from the city Somewhere along the drive it had started raining, leaving them both completely soaked.

When Steve finally pulled over in front of his building the rain hadn’t stopped and his leather jacket was surely ruined. The unknown lady on the back unseated herself from the bike just as Steve took off his helmet. Now that he had a better look at her, he noticed that she was about his age, petite and had the brightest and most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen in his life. God, he was so cheesy. Get your act together Rogers, he scolded himself. You barely know her.

“You’re bleeding,” he pointed to her arm where her jacket was torn and ripped off. Natasha lifted her arm to check the wound, realising that a bullet had brushed past her. Wanting to keep her cover up she lied and shrugged it off.  
“It’s not big deal, just a scratch.” she said.  
“You’re sure?” he asked, trying to get a better view of the wound. “Were you running away from someone?” Steve asked worriedly.  
“My ex.” The lie came easily to her. “He’s not ready to let me go yet.” She sighed dramatically, hoping he was falling for it.  
“I can see why,” he agreed, looking her up and down. When he realised what he had done he turned away blushing. Natasha almost thought it was cute.

Meanwhile the rain was still pouring over their heads violently, the sky was getting darker, full of greyish clouds as the storm was getting angrier.  
“Let me patch you up.” Steve promptly said with his blond hair stuck to his forehead. He’d been having second thoughts about letting her go as soon as he stopped his bike. The thing was that he wasn’t ready to let go of this beautiful goddess, not just yet.  
“There’s no need. I’m fine really.” She shook her head.  
“Please. Besides, I can’t let you walk home in this weather.” He had a good point. Letting her out in this weather would be inhuman.  
“I’ll be fine.” She waved it off.  
“Do you live far from here?” he asked.  
“It’s few minutes by foot,” she said vaguely.  
“At least wait till the storm has calmed down,” he said, his eyes begging.  
Natasha thought about it, was it a good idea? Sure, he looked nice, and was kinda cute. The hell, he was handsome. But she was on a job and she couldn’t get distracted. But then she remembered that the mission was almost done. She only had to go back to HQ for her report. That could wait a few hours.

“Why are you doing this? We don’t even know each other…” she asked.  
“Because I’m a nice man.” He gave her a boyish smile that she couldn’t help but appreciate. She then shivered as it was getting cold outside and finally gave up.  
“Okay fine. Do you intend to offer me a cup of hot chocolate?” she teased.  
“Of course. I knew you’d change your mind.” He dismounted his bike, took the keys and led the way to the main entrance.

They walked until they reach the third floor and entered his apartment. Steve let Natasha in first and closed the door behind them. It was a small yet cozy apartment. The living room had a couch and an armchair and in front of them was a modest sized TV; the kitchen was next to it. The place seemed to be filled only with bare necessities. Down the hall was probably his bedroom and the bathroom. Natasha also noticed there was no personal touch to it, no photos of relatives. A few moving boxes were piled against a wall. He must have moved in not long ago.

“Do you want to grab a shower while I make hot chocolate?” Steve suggested. “I can lend you clothes so you can dry yours on the dryer.” He gestured to her soaked clothes. Is this man even real? Natasha asked herself. He was being way too nice to someone he had just met.  
“Huh, sure. Thanks.” she blurted out. Steve nodded, taking off his leather jacket and setting it down on the back of the couch.

Natasha took in the sight of him. His tight grey shirt wasn’t doing a great job at hiding his firm muscles every time he moved. She stared at him as if hypnotized by the view. It was Steve who brought her back to the real world.  
“What?” She blinked a few times, gaze out of focus. Steve suppressed a smile.  
“I said, the bathroom is down the hall.” She nodded in understanding. “There’s a lock on the door, so I won’t be able to walk in,” he said to reassure her. She followed him into the room. He showed her where the towels were located, gave her some clothes and told her to put her clothes on the dryer once she was finished. He then left the room, closing the door behind him.

  
***************************************************************

In the kitchen, Steve was busy making hot cocoa while the shower was on. He heard someone knocking at the door and furrowed his eyebrows. He wasn’t expecting anyone. He opened the door to find himself face-to-face with his ex-girlfriend. Was today the day where the exes came back to haunt you? he wondered to himself.

“What do you want?” He sighed. “How did you find me? I just moved in.” The woman didn’t listen to him and just opened the door wider and walked in.  
“Baby we need to talk. You left so prematurely,” she whined. “I don’t like the way we ended things.” Steve rolled his eyes at her act.  
“We need to talk?” he asked her sarcastically. “You cheated on me! We broke up and I decided to move out and start from scratch. There’s nothing to talk about.”  
“It was a mistake.”  
“The first or hundredth time?” he raised his eyebrows in judgement.  
“I-I didn’t…”  
“Please. I was just so blind to not see what you were doing behind my back.”  
“I’m sorry,” she said reaching over him, trying to kiss him but he quickly backed away and dodged her kisses.  
“As if saying sorry is going to change anything.”  
“I said I was sorry,” she repeated, putting her hands on her hips. Steve looked her right in the eye. “That should be enough for you.”  
“We’re over. Get out.” he said.  
“I won’t leave until you admit that you still love me.” Steve was about to reply but was cut by another female voice.  
“Honey, do you know where I put my white blouse? I can’t find it.” Natasha came into the room wearing only a red towel. Both looked towards the sound of the voice. Steve’s mouth dropped open while his ex gasped in shock.  
“Who’s that bitch?” she yelled. “You already replaced me?” She pointed to Natasha with her index finger.  
“Watch your language,” Natasha quipped, coming closer to give Steve a peck on the lips, her hands snaking around his waist. “I’m his new girlfriend, by the way.” She said it with a proud and sweet smile, showing her perfect white teeth.  
“Steve, you dumped me for this?” Steve rolled his eyes, she was so overdramatic. He asked himself why he had dated her.  
“I’ll say it one more time: we. are. over.” As soon as he finished his sentence, the woman slapped him in the face and walked out the door, slamming it loudly.

“Wow, she’s quite a Queen Bee,” Natasha laughed to herself. Steve was rubbing his red cheek.  
“Thank god she’s gone. Thanks for the help. I’d rather she hate me than think I’m available.”  
“You can thank me by giving me a cup of hot chocolate.” She wiggled her eyebrows, smiling.  
“What’s the thing with women and chocolate?” He laughed. “Why did you help me?”  
“I owed you,” she shrugged. “And it seemed like a good idea. We gotta help each other when it comes to exes.” He smiled back at her.

*************************************************************

  
Some time later, they were both sitting on the couch, laughing hard like they had knew each other for years. Steve was the one that spoke more, leaving Natasha the pleasure of listening to his deep voice. It was a good way to not blow her cover. The less she talked, the better.

“So for how long have you been single?” she asked.  
“About 2 months… I needed some fresh air and then I got a promotion in the city, so I moved in two weeks ago.”  
“What’s your job?”  
“It’s classified,” he joked. “I’m starting tomorrow, I can’t wait.” He smiled. He really seemed to have his job at heart.

  
“Anyway, you deserve better than a girl like that.” Natasha said.  
“Thanks… I guess.” He tilted his head, unsure.  
“I meant it in a good way.”  
“I’m sure you did.” He smiled. The room went silent for a moment.

  
“So…” She trailed off. “Was that your first kiss since the break up?” she teased, referring to the small kiss they had shared earlier.  
“That bad, huh?” He raised an eyebrow.  
“I didn’t say that.” She tried to suppress her lips from quirking up into a smile.  
“I was taken by surprise.” he defended himself. “If I was prepared I’d be better.” He shrugged it off.  
“Oh, like now?” She inched closer.  
“Yeah, like now,” he whispered, leaning in. He saw her eyes sparkling with anticipation. Without thinking, he drew her closer and kissed her- a real kiss this time, mouth open, tongues meeting.

His hand was tangled in her fiery red locks while she cupped his cheek with one hand. It was a passionate kiss, like Natasha had never shared in her life before which was odd because she had kissed a lot of people. They broke apart only for air. Both were breathing hard, hearts beating together.

  
“Was it better now?” he said in a low, raspy voice.  
“I’m not sure, let’s try again,” she said bringing him closer, kissing him again. One thing led to another and before they realised it they were on the bed, half clothed and soon to be naked.

  
********************************************************

The next morning, Steve woke up by the sound of his alarm clock. He clenched his eyes and turned it off, his hand searching for Natasha’s body but only finding air. He wrenched his eyes open and discovered she was no longer there, The mattress was cold and, when he looked into the living-room, he saw that her stuff was gone. But she had left a note,  
“Thanks for this amazing night. Who knows, fate might make us meet again.” Steve sighed and put the note down. It was one time thing, he told himself, what were you expecting? He glanced over at the kitchen clock and saw he was late for his morning run. He had to hurry up if he didn’t want to be late for work.

After his morning run, he took a shower and got ready for his new job. He would work as a consultant for the US’ super secret military branch called S.H.I.E.L.D. He had never heard of it before but of what they told him, he knew they only recruited the best of the best. After his long recovery from his last mission, he wasn’t ready to come back to the field. Not yet. This job was a perfect in between, until he could figure out what to do next.

********************************************************

  
Natasha was in the main control room when she saw Director Fury walking in with a very familiar face beside him. And by familiar she meant the man she had just hooked up with the night before and left at dawn like a thief. In her defense, she had to go back to HQ for her report. Fury wasn’t very happy to know she had taken the night off before coming back.

“Natasha Romanoff.” Fury’s loud voice called out. “Meet Captain Rogers. He’ll be working with us for a while,” he said, presenting the man next to him. Natasha stayed impassive and nodded a greeting to Steve as if she had never met him before.  
“Nice to meet you.” He extended his hand.  
“Hey.”

*************************************************************

 

“And that’s kids, that’s how I met your mother.” Steve finished his story and was met with cries of disapprovement.  
“No, Daddy, I want to know what happens next.” Steve sighed. When his two children had asked for a bedtime story, he thought they were talking about Pinocchio or Peter Pan. When they said they were bored and asked for an original one, he thought he would back down and ask his lovely wife to do it in his place.

That was without counting his daughter’s puppies eyes that made him want to do anything. So when she asked how they had met, he had to gave in.  
“They had kids and lived happily ever after.” He finished quickly and got up.  
“Dad!” His 7 year old son called him back. “Did Mommy and you know that you were going to work together before you helped her?”  
“Uh no, we didn’t.”  
“But-” His daughter was about to ask when Natasha walked into the room.  
“How come you’re still awake?” She put her hands on her hips. “Steve, you were supposed to put them to bed.”  
“I did! They asked for a bedtime story.”  
“He told us how you two met!” The little girl told her mom excitedly. Natasha raised an eyebrow at Steve.  
“Well I hope he didn’t give you all the details.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him making Steve uncomfortable.  
“I stayed very vague about some passages.”  
“Very well. Time to go to bed kids,” she said, kissing each of her children on the forehead. “Sweet dreams.”  
“Daddy, Can you tell us how you propose to mommy tomorrow night?”His little girl asked.  
“Sure baby.” He promised.  
They closed the door of the kids’ room softly and then walked to their own bedroom down the hall.  
“Hey Nat’, I’m a short term amnesiac, can you remind me how our first night went?” Steve asked as he closed their door. Natasha quirked an eyebrow at him and flashed him a teasing smile.  
“Even better, I’ll show you.” He laughed, kissing her as she kissed him back passionately.

The End.


End file.
